swgrestorationfandomcom-20200213-history
Avenging Mort
The Avenging Mort set of quests are two of the Clone Relics Quests. A former Clone Commando named Mort is in the cantina at Dearic, Talus. Buy him a drink to start this quest. Avenging Mort, phase I * Before Beginning Make sure you have 11 top-level inventory slots available. If the slots are not available, you will not receive any rewards. Conversation with Mort Mort: I'm a bit busy here okay? This glass is the only friend I need. PC: I was going to buy you another 'friend' but I guess not... Mort: Well, one can never have too many friends I guess. Bartender, another one of these! So, I assume this friend comes with a price? PC: I'm just curious, you look familiar... Mort: (Mort chuckles) Yeah I'm sure I do, considering I used to have more brothers than there's people on this planet. PC: You're a clone? Mort: Guilty... PC: Never met a clone before. Do you work for the Empire? Mort: I was part of 'liberating' the galaxy and bringing our 'glorious' Empire to power. Nowadays, I just drink... PC: That's not possible... I thought you all died young? Mort: See this arm? Well it's not the only thing that's not flesh in my body. I would have been better off dying with the rest of them though... PC: Why do you say that? Mort: What can I do? I'm a washed up soldier that knows nothing else, except drinking. I'm really getting good at that. My life has no purpose... PC: That can't be true. What happened to you? Mort: I was bred to be part of one of the Clone Trooper commando squadrons, elite four man teams causing disruption behind enemy lines. During the battles on Kashyyyk my squadron and I had one such mission, taking out a command bunker deep inside enemy territory. You really interested in this? PC: Yes, please go on. Mort: The mission was going well, it wasn't the first time we've done something like this. We blew up the bunker and was on our way to be extracted when the enemy found us. We notified command that we were under attack but would still be on time at extraction. We worked our way toward it as quickly as we could, dispatching pursuers be dozens... PC: Yes? Mort: As we approached the extraction point, we saw our LAAT take off. There was barely any enemy left and none at the extraction point. But our commander saw us as expendable clones and would rather lose us than risk a carrier. PC: What did you do? Mort: We tried to make it back towards our own ranks but we were deep inside the Kashyyyk forests, and let me tell you, those forests are deep. Over the next few weeks, I experienced the deaths of my three brothers to wildlife, enemies and nature itself... PC: I thought clones didn't have feelings? Mort: So did our commanders but let me tell you kid, I felt pain so strong that it could have been my own as my brothers fell. PC: So how did you eventually end up here? Mort: For months, maybe even years, I was living in the forests of Kashyyyk. During a fight over food with one of the monstrous creatures on the planet, before I could put it down, I lost my arm. I just laid down on my back and thought, well that was it... PC: But it wasn't... Mort: No, as I was laying there, bleeding to death, a research expedition happened upon me. They saved my life but had ulterior motives. Dr. Ortoz, the leader of the expedition, saw me as the perfect lab animal and started experimenting on me. PC: And I thought my life was tough... Mort: Eventually I regained my strength though and put an end to the experiments...permanently. I managed to sneak on to a freighter and make my way to here...and that about wraps up my life story. PC: Amazing...and you've been here ever since? Mort: Well I did try to track down my old commander for some good old revenge a few years ago. By that time he was a high ranking officer in the Empire and I had no chance to get him, so I gave up. PC: Is he still alive? Mort: Yes, he's retired now but not much easier to get to, especially in my state. From what I've managed to find out, he's running a racket smuggling Imperial weapons he can get ahold of with old contacts, selling them to anyone willing to pay. PC: Why don't you turn him in? Mort: If the Empire found out I was alive, well let's just say I wouldn't stay that way. Besides, I don't have any evidence... PC: Say I had some time to look in to this, where would I start? Mort: You are something else friend..hehe. If nothing else, you've brought a smile on my face for the first time in...well maybe for the first time. If you're serious though, he's running his operation out of the hotel in Keren on Naboo. His name is Morkov. PC: I will look in to it my friend. You want another? Mort: Actually...I think I'm fine. I'm not getting my hopes up but if you're actually going to check in to it, I wish you good luck and thank you. PC: I will be back and let you know what happened. Mort: You are something else friend... Description: :One of the troopers of the Clone Wars wants revenge for being left to die by his old commander, now a corrupt armsdealer selling imperial military material. Dealing with evil Head to the Hotel in Keren, Naboo. Off to the right hand side you will find Morkov ( /way 1763 2670 ), flanked by two droid bodyguards (CL44). You must be careful in what you tell Morkov or he will not talk to you. Follow the dialog below for a guide. Morkov: How may I assist? PC: I'm here on behalf of my master, Jabba the Hutt. Morkov: Another one? Can you please tell your 'master' to stick to the same person doing his business? It's getting a little tiresome doing background checks on all of you. PC: A lot of people in my masters service have a short life span. Morkov: (Morkov chuckles) Yeah I suppose that would be true. Never mind on the background check, what does the hutt want this time? PC: My master needs 5 new E-11's. Morkov: What?! He can send his thugs out to beat up 5 troopers and get that. I don't deal in quantities like that, is this a joke? PC: My apologies, I of course meant 5 crates. Morkov: Oh, why didn't you say so? Yeah that's not a problem, I'll have that ready for you when you arrive at the usual location. PC: Usual location...? Morkov: Did they not tell you anything? PC: My information was very sparse... Morkov: I'd say...very well, there's an empty building located across from the hotel in Dee'Ja peak. My courier will meet you upstairs in that building. A secluded meeting At Dee'ja Peak, you'll find Uwo Poal(/wp 5126 -1535 second floor) and two bodyguards (CL34). Talk to Uwo. Defend yourself! During the conversation with Uwo, you will aggro him. He will start to attack you with his bodyguards. Kill Uwo and his bodyguards to complete this part of the quest (two more bodyguards will appear during combat). Dangerous logs Return to Mort at the cantina in Dearic, Talus. Mort: There you are. How are things going? PC: Quite well. I've recovered these logs of Morkov's 'business'. Mort: (Mort looks thorugh the data on the log) This is really good (PC's name). I don't pretend to understand everthing that is on here but I bet that the (Rebel Alliance/Empire/Jabba) would be very interested in some of these transactions. Especially the ones that show him selling low quality and even faulty equipment to them. He must be responsible for hundreds of deaths on their part. PC: I bet you are right. Mort: What are you going to do? PC: I'm going to find the right person in the (Alliance/Empire/Jabba) to show this to. Mort: (Mort chuckles) Revenge will finally be mine. Come back and let me know what happened, I can't wait. Avenging Mort, phase II * Rewards (by faction): (Note: All paths grant same armor. The armor is recolorable using the radial menu, allowing far more color combinations than were on live.(This Resets With Each Loading Screen Currently)) *Imperial: **Tie Fighter Hologram **Katarn Armor **3000 Faction Points *Neutral: **YT-1300 Hologram **Katarn Armor **3000 Jabba Faction Points *Rebel **X-Wing Hologram **Katarn Armor **3000 Faction Points Informing the (Alliance/Empire/Jabba) Mort has suggested that you speak with your faction representative. *NOTE: This portion of the quest is different for each faction (there is a Rebel, Imperial and Neutral path). If you are of the Rebel or Imperial factions, make sure you go on-duty before continuing. If you are not on-duty, you cannot enter the building where your faction representative resides. If you do the Neutral path, you WILL need to complete Jabba's Themepark first. The faction representatives and their locations are as follows: * Rebel: Talk to Leia Organa,at the Abandoned Rebel Base, on Dantooine. * Imperial: Talk to Major Raev at Ambassadors Hall (1669 2716) Keren, and then Emperor Palpatine (Hologram) Ambassadors Hall (1669 2716) basement. * Neutral: Talk to Jawl at the entrance to Jabba's Palace, then go to Wayfar and talk to Walda in the cantina then speak with Jawl once more. After you're taught how to speak Huttese, go back to Jawl and then talk to Jabba the Hutt. Revenge is yours Go back to Keren, Naboo and kill Morkov. It doesn't seem to matter which faction you are, everyone wants this guy dead. If there is more than one player there to kill him, group with them. You can all kill him, and get a completed mission. Morkov is flanked by two Droid Bodyguards. So when you attack him, they will assist him. The Droid bodyguards have a combat level of 44 (combat level may vary), but a relatively low HAM for their CL. They should go down fairly easily. (Tip: Markov is not attackable until you "hail" him. So you can kill his two Droids first and then face him alone.) Faction Representative Return to your Faction Representative. * Rebel: Talk to Leia Organa,at the Abandoned Rebel Base, on Dantooine. * Imperial: Talk to Major Raev at Keren. DO NOT visit the Emperor's hologram at this point, he will kill you with Force Lightning in order to cover up his role in the slaying, and you will fail the quest. * Neutral: Talk to Jabba the Hutt. Your Faction Representative will give you Faction Points and a hologram of a ship as a reward for your deeds : Imperial=Tie Fighter, Rebel=X-Wing, Neutral=YT-1300. Delivering the good news Return to Mort in the Dearic Cantina on Talus to complete the quest. Mort: Good to see you (PC's name). How are things coming along? PC: Morkov finally got what he deserved. Mort: Are you sure? What happened? PC: I went to the (Alliance/Empire/Jabba). They got a bit upset. Mort: They had him killed? PC: Sort of, they asked me to do it. Mort: After all these years...I can't believe it... When you went on your way to the (Alliance/Empire/Jabba) I didn't truly expect to actually get my revenge, but you proved me wrong my friend. I may sound blood thirsty but after what that scum did to me and probably thousands of others, he deserved it, trust me. PC: I agree, or I wouldn't have gone through with this. Mort: I couln't possibly repay what I owe you but I did save something that you may find useful. If you're interested, I still have my old combat armor. I don't need it anymore. PC: I'd be honored to put it to use. So what will you do now? Mort: I'll just finish living my life. Maybe cut back on the drinking some, try to straighten myself out. PC: Sounds good my friend. I wish you the best of luck. Mort: Thank you (PC's name). Stop by some day, let me know how you are doing. Category:Quests